Exit Wounds
by Taylor Fireheart
Summary: Harry loves Tom and Tom doesn't love Harry, but Harry just realized that.
1. Chapter 1

Tomarry

Exit Wounds by Script

 **My hands are cold**

 **My body's numb**

He never knew such a pain as he did in that single moment then before in his entire life. The harsh wind blew his hair into an even messier disarray as he stood at the edge. His arms were clutched to his chest, holding a single picture of two boys.

Both boys looked like they could have been twins if not for the minor differences, the shorter boy had emeralds for eyes and the taller boy had rubies. They both had inky black hair, but the shorter boy's hair was a mess while the taller boy's was without a single hair out of place. The taller boy had paler skin than the shorter boy and where he was tall and broad, the shorter boy was slim and lean.

They stood next to each other in front of a dark lake, the shorter boy had a wide grin on his face as his glasses slipped down his taller boy stood with an exasperated look on his face with a tiny amused grin. The shorter boy's name was Harry and the taller boy was Tom.

 **I'm still in shock**

 **What have you done**

Harry loved Tom and Tom loved Harry, at least that's what Harry used to believe. Harry still loved Tom but Tom did not love Harry.

Harry stood there with tears still falling down his face from when he caught Tom with someone else. It turned out that Tom didn't love Harry because Harry was ruining his reputation since Harry stayed on the light side. So, he found a fellow dark boy and had an affair behind Harry's back.

 **My head is pounding**

 **My vision's blurred**

The tears began to blur his eyesight and the wind made him start to teeter back and forth on the edge of the picture fell from his grasp and drifted down into the deep, dark river beneath him. He rubbed his eyes, stopping to stare at the dark currents as they crashed against each other and as the picture slowly drowned in the river.

He turned to stare at the silver locket Tom had given him after the first time they both said, "I love you." It was green and had a silver 'S' on it, it was an heirloom he told him as he placed it around his neck.

Harry's frown turned to a snarl as he viciously grabbed the locket, ripped it from his neck, leaving a red mark and throwing to where the picture ended up.

 **Your mouth is moving**

 **I don't hear a word**

Tom begged Harry not to leave when he began to pack, threatened him, pleaded with him, and even got on his knees. But Harry knew better than to fall that trick again, he took off the Gaunt ring that Tom had given him on his wedding day and dropped it to the ground before he left the house that he use to call his home.

 **And it hurts so bad**

 **That I search my skin**

 **For the entry point**

Why did Tom do that to Harry? Why would he rip his heart to pieces when just the day before he told him that they would be together forever?

The questions swirled in Harry's head as he slowly sat down, childishly kicking his legs back and forth, not even noticing the powerful currents underneath him.

 **When love went in**

 **And ricocheted**

 **And bounced around**

 **And left a hole when you walked out yeah**

People warned him to not get tangled up in the mystery that was Tom Marvolo Riddle, he lost his friends, the support of his house, and his god-father for love. Blind, foolish love that he should have seen through to see Tom for the monster he truly was, but he didn't and here he was.

Would he see his late parents? The parents he lost when he was only a babe, the parents who could have raised him, but weren't able to.

 **I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room**

 **Can anybody help me with these exit wounds**

He couldn't go back, they would scorn him and tell him, "I told you so." and deem him a lost cause. He already gave them up to remain with Tom, but he should have held on tighter to them and should've not them go.

 **I don't know how much more love, this heart can lose**

 **And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds**

The dark currents of the river looked so alluring and promising. Others would call him a coward for not taking head on like a man, but they wouldn't understand. Tom was like a part of him, a part of his soul, and now that he was gone, Harry felt incomplete like half of his soul of missing.

 **Wounds, when they're leaving, the scars you're keeping**

 **Exit wounds, when they're leaving, the scars you're keeping**

 **Marks a battle**

 **Still feel raw**

 **A million pieces of me**

 **On the floor**

He didn't let the whore leave in one piece after he saw him with his Tom, it didn't matter if he was a light wizard, Tom was his. The whore was gone, no one would be able to find him where he was now and he could tell that Tom respected him more now since he saw Harry's dark side. But it didn't matter, his heart was shattered into a billion pieces and they would remain on the floor of the house they use to call their own.

 **I'm damaged goods**

 **For all to see**

 **Now who would ever want to be with me**

 **I've got all the baggage**

Harry had been miserable, he hadn't been able to go a single day without bursting into tears at the sight of something that reminded him of Tom. People avoided him, they whispered about him behind his back, "I told you so."

 **Drink the pills**

 **Yeah this is living but without the will**

He gave everything to be with his Tom, but he no longer had Tom, so he was left with nothing that he could call his own. He use to walk around with no destination in mind, no brightness in his eyes, just to get out the the room he rented for himself at the Leaky Cauldron.

He read the newspaper every day and sometimes there were mentions of green skulls in the sky or another death, but that just made him even more miserable.

 **I'm blacking out**

 **I'm shutting down**

He teetered closer toward the water as he thought more of his past with Tom, when they were happy and pure and innocent. When they were the golden couple and everyone adored them, when he saw Tom as Tom, not a monster.

 **You've left a hole**

 **When you walked out yeah**

He teetered to the very edge of the edge as he stood silently, sensing a person behind him, he could tell who it was by the magical signature.

"Harry step away from the edge." His voice was horse as if he hadn't been talking for a while.

"Harry loves Tom, but Tom doesn't love Harry." he repeated it like a mantra as he came closer and closer to falling of the edge.

"Harry-" Harry didn't let him finish.

"Bye Tom." and with that, he let himself fall, he fell with a smile on his face as he eyes closed, waiting for Death to embrace him.

"HARRY!"

It was too late.


	2. Follow Up

I took supernaturalreader21's suggestion and decided to write a companion piece to Exit Wounds in Tom's point of view, it's called House of Memories


End file.
